Can't Run Away
by Fire in the Darkest Demon
Summary: One minute, Finn Hero was walking home from his date. The next, he's sitting in a smelly old shack in the woods, held hostage by a strange woman who calls herself Mistress. He screams, but there's no one to hear him. He cries, but there's no one to comfort him. Even if he could escape, though...where would he run to? Can his family ever save him? M for swearing, blood, and lemons.
1. Day 1

_**Hallo, this is Demon. I'm up here with Can't Run Away. It's rated M for many future lemons. I'll give you alerts when they come up. No monster chapters, so sorry, but I will give updates weekly. Promise. It's Alternate Universe, by the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine. **_

* * *

A boy sat shivering in the corner of the tiny shack he was being kept in. He couldn't remember much, and what he did remember wasn't helpful. He could remember...frowning, he struggled to think. He remembered walking home from his date with his girlfriend, whistling cheerfully. He remembered a hooded figure walking in the opposite direction as him, one fist clenched. He remembered thinking that this was strange, as it was summer, so why would someone want their hood up? He remembered the blinding pain as the figure's fist collided with his temple. He remembered blackness. He didn't remember who had attacked him, where he was, or...or much of anything, really. Everything was hazy. He looked around him; the tiny shack was damp and moldy, completely empty if not for a bucket and a plate of food sitting by a pole in a corner. The boy crawled over. The bucket, he saw, was empty, and the food was nothing more than a sandwich. But his stomach was killing him, so he gulped it down. Wasn't there any water? He looked around again to see a bottle of water in another corner. He crawled for it and, with trembling hands, removed the cap. It spilled on his face a bit, but most of it entered his mouth and cooled his burning stomach. He wasn't tied down, so he made a move for the door only to find it jammed. Scowling, he tried again. Then he began to scream. The door slammed open and flung him back. The boy cried out in pain as his neck coiled into his shoulders from the force of the impact. He looked up to see a hooded figure. Fear filled him. What was this person going to do with him? And who was the person? He opened his mouth to scream again.

"I wouldn't do that, Finn Hero," the voice was cold and feminine. Finn's mouth clamped shut.

_How does this lady know my name?_

"You're currently in a shack in the middle of the woods. You're not tied up because there's nowhere to go. You're not gagged because there's no one to hear you. You're alive because I need the money your family can provide," she sounded completely detached, and Finn grew more afraid. She had been considering killing him? Who was this lady? He opened his mouth to ask. "I ask the questions," she snarled, storming over and kicking him in the chest. "You can call me Mistress. I'll be taking care of you until your family ponies up a million bucks," Finn's eyes bugged. His family hadn't even been able to send Jermaine to college without help...and he had gotten a scholarship! They couldn't produce a million dollars for this lady! "Unless they hit the jackpot, you're my little toy," she snickered. "So behave yourself, and we won't have any problems. But if you step out of line...well, your punishment will be very _severe_," she cackled and walked out. Finn watched the door slam and waited until the count of fifty to stagger up and cautiously creep to the door. There was a hole near to the floor. He crouched and saw that Mistress was gone. He pulled open the door and stepped into the sunlight. A weight hit his shoulders and forced him to the ground. Finn yelped.

"Get off!" he protested. The weight shifted, and a hand struck his right cheek. Then the weight was gone, and Mistress was before him.

"Lesson one, Hero," she said. "You don't try to escape. I'm always watching," he crept back into the shed, and the door closed behind him.

How long would he be kept here? Days? Weeks? Months?

...Years?

No, the police would find him. He had faith in law enforcement.

Finn ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, and it came away dirty. How long had he been out? And where was his hat? Anxious, the boy began to pace. Back and forth. Three steps, it took, to get from one side of the shack to the other.

Finn hated cages. They felt...wrong to him. It was wrong to be caged, right to be free. What was the point of Mistress caging him in such a tiny space? There was clearly nowhere to run! She was doing it to torture him, he knew. Back and forth. One, two, three, turn...one, two, three, turn...Finn paced until his bare feet began to bleed. Where were his shoes? And his socks? He plopped down on the floor and decided to try and negotiate a way to escape.

"Mistress?" he shouted. The door opened, and her hooded head appeared.

"Yes, Finn?" she was mocking him.

"I want to walk around," he said boldly. There was a pause.

"No," the door slammed. Finn sighed; it had been worth a shot. He slumped back against the wall and felt it scrape roughly through his shirt.

"Mistress!" the door didn't open, but he knew she was there. "May I have some more food?" she laughed.

"What do you think I am, a taco stand? That's all the food you get for today, pipsqueak!" his jaw dropped.

"I bet you just don't want to share!" he jeered.

"You got more food than I did," her tone was dark. "Consider yourself lucky," his mouth flapped like a fish as he struggled to think of a comeback. "You should have rationed it."

"Hey, can I be let out?"

"No!"

"But I gotta pee!" he whined.

"That's what the bucket's for!"

"Eugh..."

"Dump it outta that little window in the back when you're done."

"What window?" he felt around and found a small window that was as high as his waist, and just barely wide enough for the bucket. He tugged it open experimentally, then closed it again—he didn't need Mistress creeping on him. Then he did his business and dumped out the bucket, placing it back in the corner with a sigh before curling up in the opposite corner to sleep.

He hoped to be saved tomorrow.

* * *

_**Any guesses as to the identity of Mistress? Not like I'll tell you if you're right, but you get bragging rights later if you review before I put up that chapter.**_

_**~Demon**_


	2. Day 2

_**Screw what I said before. I'm updating this shit as often as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**_

* * *

Finn awoke to see Mistress watching him like a wolf observing an injured deer. He scrambled back, but there was nowhere to go. She laughed and reached into her hoodie pockets, tossing him an apple and an energy bar. He looked at the food as though it was alien to him. This wasn't a meal!

"That's _your_ breakfast and _my_ lunch. You're a lucky kid," she growled. "Lucky that I've got to keep you alive," then she stormed out, and Finn was left in silence.

_Would she let me die if she could?_

_Probably. She's heartless._

_I know she is._

_Ah, if only Jake were here!_

_Or even Jermaine!_

_Or my parents!_

_Or my girlfriend!_

_Or my friends!_

_No...no I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone._

_No one but myself._

_But..._

_But what did I do to deserve this?_

He took a few bites of apple and leaned back against the wall.

_What did I ever do?_

He hunched over a little, miserable.

"Mistress!" the door cracked open. "May I please go outside?"

"No," the door closed.

Finn sighed and searched his back pockets for his pocketknife, only to find them empty. His face burned.

_How dare she!_

_How dare she touch me there!_

_I wish I could hit her._

_But she won't come close enough._

_It's gonna be a long day._


	3. Day 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**_

* * *

Finn had a plan.

He would lure her in and charge past her to the door.

"Mistress!" he whined. "Mistress, I feel sick!"

"That's why there's a bucket," she retorted gruffly.

"B-but..."

"I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work," his heart sank.

She was smart.

He could be smart, too.

He could outsmart her.

He could outfight her.

He could outrun her.

But first he had to get out of this damn shed!

Footsteps scuffed outside the door, and he guessed she was gone. Walking cautiously over to the door, he opened it to take a peek.

No Mistress.

He began to creep out, but about ten feet from the shed, a twig cracked beneath his feet.

_How stereotypical._

Mistress burst out of nowhere, and he was embarrassed to see that her jeans were both unbuttoned and unzipped, the shadow of her sweatshirt hiding any distinct color from Finn's eyes. But he couldn't seem to look away, and when she grabbed him, he saw that they were fiery red. Blushing, he redirected his eyes to her hooded face.

"Thank God for hormones," she growled before kneeing him in the groin. Finn fell over, and she kicked his side. "Don't go outside. Don't go outside. Don't. Go. Outside."

Then she dragged him back in and slammed the door.

Finn sighed heavily.

_It was worth a shot._

_Stupid hormones._

_Why couldn't her pants have been buttoned?_

_Any decent girl would never let a boy see her underwear._

_But she's not decent._

_She's heartless._

_And I hate her._


	4. Day 4

When Mistress walked in the door, Finn knew he was on for it. He hadn't done anything, he really hadn't, but he felt that she was glaring at him like he had killed her sister. Not that she'd care if her sister was dead...if she even had a sister...

Anyhow, she stormed over and hauled him up.

"I had a fuck load of trouble getting this food, so you'd damn well better appreciate it," she shoved a half a banana and a burger into his hands.

"No fries?" he asked mockingly.

"That's _my_ daily dose," she replied, whapping the side of his head so hard that he actually stumbled. As she walked out, he spat at her, not intending for her to notice. Well she did, and she swooped back over in an instant.

"What?" he snarled. "I was just clearing the taste of your presence from my mouth," well that earned him nothing but a stomped-on foot and a punch to the groin. He doubled over, but straightened fairly quickly.

"Keep talking. I'm enjoying this," was what she growled in his ear. Finn shuddered at her closeness, but knew better than to protest. She punched him in the stomach, then again in the shoulder and chest, and just walked out. He rubbed the afflicted areas in pain.

_One of these days, I'll hit her back. I will._

He curled up in his corner and thought hard.

_I hate Mistress so much that I...I almost feel bad for her. I mean, living out here all alone? Man, that's gotta be crazy boring. Not to mention lonely. Ah, no! Bad Finn! No sympathy! She's a heartless monster, remember?_

_Heartless!_

_Just like Santa Claus._

_If he was real, that is._

_Hm._

_I'll think on this more right after I hit the bucket..._


	5. Day 5

Finn gulped as Mistress walked in, flicking a lighter open and closed. He didn't want to be burned, so he figured he should do as she said.

"You. Bitch," she growled. "You aren't eating today."

"Why?" he dared to ask. She held the flame so close that he crossed his eyes to see it.

"Because," was her reply. "Now be a good boy and we won't have problems."

"I'm always good," he smirked.

"Oh are you?" she raised her eyebrows and put the lighter away. "I'll keep that in mind..."

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Didn't you?" she snickered. He frowned at her. He would never...! "Hey, don't get your panties all twisted up over it," she patted his cheek roughly and he jerked away, staggering.

"I don't wear panties," he mumbled, hating to hear her insults.

"Don't contradict me!" she roared, her mood suddenly taking a turn for the vicious. She yanked out her lighter and grabbed Finn's hand.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped against his will. She dropped him.

"Good," she cackled, "because otherwise I'd have to kill you."

"No you wouldn't. You need the money," he dared to say. She slammed him against the wall, her hooded face unbearably close to his. He tried to grab her hood, but she pulled back.

"Bitch," she grumbled before walking out.

_I hate her. I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I...what was that?_

Finn looked up as thunder struck, another drop of water falling onto his head. He heard the crack again, this time accompanied by the faintest of whimpers.

"Scared, Mistress?" he taunted.

"What? No!" she denied angrily, opening the door and storming in, shivering violently. Finn doubted that it was from cold; she was wearing a hoodie, after all.

"You sure...?" he grinned with satisfaction as she jumped violently.

"P-positive," ah, he had found her Achilles heel! She couldn't be very strong like this! Surging forward, Finn pushed past Mistress and began to run.

She dragged him back by the back of the shirt, spun him around, and struck his face as lightning flashed in the sky. Forcing him back under the shelter u=of the shed's roof, she pulled out her lighter. Finn fought and squirmed, but she set fire to the corner of his shirt and let him go. He collapsed to the ground and rolled around desperately.

"Let that be a lesson," Mistress snarled angrily, kicking him and slamming the door. Finn sat against it, listening to her as she took deep, fearful breaths. She was just outside that door, and her presence was taunting the boy. He listened to her as she whimpered with every deep rumble of thunder, and he couldn't help but pity her. She was, after all, outside in the midst of the storm.

"...Mistress?"

"What?" she snapped, like a caged beast. Like the caged beast Finn felt like.

"Would you like to come in?" the door cracked open halfway.

"Is this a trick?" she growled suspiciously.

"No," he promised. "You can sleep by the door, if you like.

"How do I know you're not playing me?"

"You don't," he shrugged. She crawled in and closed the door, shoving him over and curling up right by the door. Finn was almost too tired to move away from her, but he managed to crawl into a corner and fall asleep.

* * *

_"Any word?" Jake asked tiredly, his eyes red and heavy from lack of sleep. Jermaine put down the phone and shook his head, in much the same state. Both brothers hadn't showered, hadn't slept, hadn't touched food, hadn't left the phones unattended since Finn's disappearance._

_"That was the mayor, calling with his condolences. Did you know that his daughter vanished, too? Do you think they're...connected? You don't think it's a serial killer, do you?"_

_"Maybe. To the connected part, not the," Jake yawned and poured himself a mug of coffee, "serial killer. That's crazy, man."_

_"Jake, get some sleep," Jermaine urged. "You haven't rested since Finn disappeared."_

_"No way man! I gotta find my bro! Let's see...the cops have torn apart the east, south, and downtown areas. That leaves the north, the west, and the woods."_

_"What's Bonnie say?"_

_"Uh...I dunno, I called, and she said she was working out some equation to help her find Finn. I think this whole thing's makin' her banaynay in the bray-bray," Jake swirled his finger near his temple._

_"Well that's just great. Mom and Dad?"_

_"Out cold."_

_"Damn," Jermaine swore. "Why did Finn have to vanish?"_

Ring ring!

_"I GOT IT!" both brothers, suddenly awake, dove for the phone._

_"Hello?" Jermaine put it on speaker._

_"Jermaine, honey, you've been away for five days. Please come back. You're going to get behind on your studies!" it was Jermaine's girlfriend, Kelly._

_"Sorry Kel, but my little bro's missing. I gotta be here when we find him."_

_"What if you don't?"_

_"Sorry baby, Jake's...being Jake. I gotta go," Jake made a face at his much older brother._

_"No phone smooches?" Jermaine blushed._

_"You were supposed to be at school! And don't pretend you don't do it with Lady."_

_"...Whatever."_

_"Hey, this whole thing's getting to us. We should rest."_

_"You first," Jake snorted. "I'm not sleepin' 'til Finn gets found."_


	6. Day 6

"You...you pathetic little...!" Mistress backhanded Finn across the right cheek. He stumbled into the wall as she rubbed the shoulder he had punched as hard as he could manage in his food-deprived state. She drew out a pocketknife—his pocketknife—and drew a line all down along the left side of his face, tracing patterns with the point. Finn didn't even dare to breathe lest she draw blood. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing his flesh part to her (admittedly powerful) will. She was like the storms she feared so much; wrathful and frightening. Her face was so close that he could feel her warm breath. Finn couldn't move away, for he was entranced by the outline of a face he could see under her hood; her feminine features beckoned to him...

She pulled away.

"If you _ever _do that again, I'll cut off your hands," she snarled.

"But Mistress, I'd likely bleed to death," Finn was teasing her. She growled in a low, feral manner.

"Then I'll cut out your tongue!"

"But Mistress, how will I ask you for permission?"

"I...I'll cut...grargh!" she kicked his (empty) bucket and stormed out the door, slamming it shut. Finn snickered.

"Mistress, may I come outside with you and serve you?"

"Leave me alone!" he grinned. He was annoying her. This was good.

"Mistress, may I take you to dinner?"

"I hate you!"

"Mistress, what will you do about it?" she walked in.

"This," Finn braced himself for extreme physical pain, but received only a light tap to the groin. He blushed and glared at Mistress.

"Th-that..." he couldn't make the words come.

"Yes, Finn?" she tapped him again and he sighed heavily in pleasure before shaking himself out of it.

"Y-you're sexually harassing me. Another charge."

"Meh, whatever," and she tapped him again. Finn turned his body away from her. "Done? Sure you don't want...more?" and Finn wasn't sure what he wanted. His body wanted one thing, and the rest of him another! "I'll let you think on that," Mistress laughed and sauntered out. Finn turned back around and slouched down against the wall. Did he want Mistress?

_No!_

_Yes._

Two parts of him said two different things.

_I have a girlfriend!_

_Who isn't here._

_She'd care!_

_She doesn't have to know._

_Why am I even considering this? Argh, no! No no NO! I am NEVER going to like, want, or even vaguely give a shit about Mistress!_

_...So why did I last night?_

* * *

_"Hey! Cop dudes!" Jake shouted. _

_"Go home, kid," one said roughly._

_"They were here; this is Finn's hat," he plucked the white cloth from the street. "Must've fallen off."_

_"Tear apart town; they can't have gone far! You, get that back to forensics. You, go that way. You, go that way. And you..." he looked at Jake. "Good work."_


	7. Day 7

_**I am now being official about taking story requests. My profile has the details. I'll also beta if you want one. Just PM me. PS...still don't own AT.**_

* * *

Finn knew. Today was the day he escaped. He awoke early and lay absolutely still, knowing that Mistress would soon come to check on him. He had a plan...a plan to reveal her identity and escape. But first he had to stay still. Then when she came to check on him, he would throw back her hood, knock her on her big fat caboose, and run out the door!

Said door swung open.

Finn peeked out of one eye to see Mistress stroll in, humming. She froze when she saw him.

"Finn? Ah man, you'd better not be dead," she crouched beside him and felt for a pulse. Her cool hands on his wrist were soothing after a week without any _comforting_ human touch. But he still had to do this.

"HIYAH!" he leapt up and threw back her hood to see a very angry teenage girl staring back at him. She had wild black hair, brilliant green eyes, and skin as pale as ivory. He was stunned at first. She couldn't be older than eighteen! He would guess at seventeen. Mistress scowled and backhanded him in his hesitation.

"Foolish boy!" she roared, and he cowered as she hit him in the crotch. He curled up, and she kicked his head angrily. Over and over she kicked him, everywhere, everywhere. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

Eventually, Finn passed out.

* * *

_Jake sat down in the woods with a bump. He had thought for sure that his hunch would lead him somewhere...but no. Of course not. That would have been too easy. _

_The cops were occupied with a "lead" on the north side of town...Jake knew it was nothing. He didn't know how, but he knew alright. Forensics had come back on the hat; nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, the big goose egg, nothing. Jake sighed and put his chin in his hands. He wasn't sure about what to do next. What could he do, really? He was just a kid. He couldn't do much of anything, if he was being honest with himself. So he just got up and went home, unaware of the triumphant green eyes watching his retreat..._


End file.
